January 1700 (8)
= The London Gazette - January 1700 = Weather this month *Rain in India and the East Indies. *Storms in India. Events Of Importte Pertaining To Recent Matters London *A work entitled the Exposition of the Thirty Nine Articles by Mister Gilbert Burnet has been published in London, living a detailed justification for the beliefs held by those in communion with the Church of England. Its publication has been welcomed by Dr. Thomas Bray, who had himself established in London the Society for the Promotion of Christian Knowledge only two years ago. *Another tome, this time by English philosopher Earl Anthony of Shaftesbury has also been published. The work in question is a worthy one, An Enquiry Concerning Virtue. Moscow *It is being observed in Russia that the Peace of Carlowitz, signed in January of last year, only bound Russia to be at peace with the Ottoman Turks for two years. By the terms of this treaty Venice gained the Morea and the Holy Roman Emperor’s possessions such as Hungary and Transylvania were confirmed by the Grand Turk as belonging to His Imperial Sacred Majesty. The Austrians are largely credited with having won the Peace, since their field army under Prince Eugene of Savoy had trounced the Ottoman army of Elmas Mehmed Pasha at the Battle of Zenta three years ago, causing Sultan Mustafa II to make peace. Paris *There has been voices spoken in the fashionable cafe’s of Paris for a memorial to be erected to the late great French poet and dramatist Jean Racine, who died on 21st April last year. El Escorial *Concerns remain over the sanity and health of King Carlos II of Spain. The succession remains unclear, although under the Second Partition Treaty of 1st June 1699, agreed between Louis XIV of France and William III of England, the Hapsburg Prince Charles will - on Carlos’s demise - receive Spain, the Spanish Americas, and the Spanish Netherlands, while the Bourbon claimant will get Naples, Sicily and Lorraine, with the current Duke Charles of Lorraine gaining Milan in compensation for losing Lorraine. King Carlos, in his more lucid moments, is known to be most anxious to retain the territories of Spain for Spain, and this appears to be the most popular view amongst the Spanish grandees as well. This amends the First Partition Treaty, which had been agreed on 11th October 1698 by William and Louis in the hope of avoiding a war once Carlos’ poor health finally beats him. The First Treaty had stated that Prince Joseph of Bavaria should gain Spain, the Spanish Americas, the Spanish Netherlands, and Sardinia, while the Dauphin of France gained Naples and Sicily, and Prince Charles Hapsburg was to gain Milan. However, the untimely demise of Prince Joseph made the implementation of this First Treaty impossible. The Hague *Some Dutch deputies are reminding anyone who will listen that the United Provinces has the right, under an sub-agreement tied to the Treaty of Ryswick 1697, to have garrisons in Mons, Courtrai, Namur, and Luxembourg in order to form a barrier between their own republic and France. People being Much Admired by the Best in Société *There is, alas, no discernible information to publish as yet! Shipping Lists: Being a Reporte on Knowne Shipping Movements None. Lloyds Lists: Being a Reporte on Knowne Shipping Losses from Causes Unknowne or Knowne The fate of the ship Roebuck, commanded by Captain Fisher, has come to light. It had left the Downs on 14th January 1699, and after mapping 900 miles from a place dubbed Shark's Bay to another they named Dampiers Archipelago, the vessel returned homeward bound for England. Unfortunately Roebuck was by this time rotting in her hull and went down off the isle of Ascension. Captain Fisher, who survived, blamed the explorer Mister William Dampier for the disaster, claiming he had forced him to keep his ship at sea too long despite sea worms weakening her timbers and the crew sickening badly. Dampier, who had been in charge of the expedition, has consequently been fined a sum equivalent to all his pay on this adventure and has been banned from commanding a ship at sea ever again. Ambassadorial Appointments None. Trade Missions Opened None Category:Game 8